The Lover After Me
by ktzLee
Summary: ONE SHOT. él no puede olvidarla y ella ya ha seguido con su vida, quienes son?


**_"The Lover After Me"_**

"Es el último año, " se dijo así mismo tal y como hacia cada mañana antes de dirigirse a sus clases. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro en el vistazo final que se dio en el espejo. Su uniforme pulcro y perfecto, tomó sus útiles y salió caminando de la habitación con la tranquilidad de quien tiene todo bajo control. Y así se sentía.

Se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Ese fue su primer error del día.

Basto sentarse en su mesa para encontrar la comida que deseaba frente a él, levantó la mirada y la vio. Ahí estaba ella tratando de conversar y leer un libro simultáneamente. Respiró profundamente tratando de relajar a su agitado corazón. Ahí estaba otra vez, se había prometido no pensar en ella aquél día. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su alimento, tratando de distraer su mente. Un grito lo obligó a dirigir su vista nuevamente aquella mesa. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía molesta; un joven la abrazaba tratando de contentarla. Y el fue testigo del beso que significaba que lo había logrado. Ella sonriendo paseó la vista por el comedor y sus ojos se encontraron. Tan sólo un segundo, nadie lo habría notado.

- Siete meses y contando… - masculló él dando un golpe en la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba. Dejando que la comida sin terminar desapareciera. Con sus libros bajo el brazo salió para dirigirse a la primera clase del día. Ella había seguido con su vida, lo sabía, y él seguía igual. Tratando de olvidarla, lo cual le parecía inútil cuando todo el castillo le recordaba a ella. Los rincones parecían tener su esencia, y las imágenes que le recordaban parecían fotografías de ellos dos, los cuadros parecían decir su nombre constantemente en sus conversaciones mientras el cruzaba los pasillos. Aunque sabía que aquello era una tontería, después de todo ella no era tan importante.

En realidad nada había cambiado después de su separación, la vida seguía con su cotidianeidad, la única diferencia "la _gran_ diferencia" es que ya no le llamaba a él, sino a otro, al hombre después de él.

¿Acaso su destino era estar solo? Nunca había visto el amor de la forma tonta y romántica que decían el resto de las personas, hasta que la conoció y lo volvió _más humano_. Algo que él nunca pidió y ahora que ya sabía que podía dar todo de sí, no había quien lo quisiera. Suspiró. Después de todo era mejor estar solo, ser libre, no tener a nadie ni depender de alguien, pero curiosamente no recordaba haberse sentido atado antes. Ya nada tenía sentido, nada era como antes.

Entró al salón para descubrir que había llegado tarde… otra vez, esos estúpidos pensamientos lo retrasaban más e implicaban 5 puntos menos para su casa.

Desde que ella lo dejó todo seguía igual realmente, claro que lo sabía, sólo él era un poco más solitario, ni escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios… le hablaba a él, a su supuesto amado… Se obligó a controlarse antes de estallar de furia a mitad de la clase.

"Es el último año", se repitió, el tiempo avanzaba con lentitud, principalmente en las noches sin escapar a escondidas de los dormitorios para encontrarse, eran frías sin ella… "Olvídalo, no vale la pena", insistió tratando de acallar a su mente, pero su corazón estaba irremediablemente aferrado a aquellos recuerdos.

Las clases continuaron, y para su alivio fueron tan productivas para evitarle pensar en algo más.

En la tarde, mientras los demás estudiantes se relajaban en una cálida tarde de viernes, él se dirigió a la biblioteca a hacer sus tareas, deseaba mantenerse ocupado en aquella calma que había alcanzado después de tantos meses. Además la biblioteca era como un segundo hogar para ella, lo sabía. Molesto consigo mismo al reconocer sus deseos de verla lo hicieron detenerse en la entrada del lugar, con sus libros y pergaminos ligeramente estrujados bajo el brazo. Ahí estaba otra vez, se había prometido no pensar en ella. Ahora la tenía enfrente, escribiendo afanosamente en un pergamino de más de un metro de largo. Concentrada y hermosa, tal y como la había conocido los últimos 6 años. - Un ratón de biblioteca, - murmuró sabiendo que su voz tenía más ternura que odio. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a escuchar su nombre en el aliento de aquella chica. Cerró los ojos esperando que su deseo se volviera realidad. Y fue entonces cuando esa voz rompió el silencio de la biblioteca solitaria.

- ¡Ron! – la felicidad adornaba su hermosa voz.

Él ni siquiera abrió los ojos para mirarla una última vez, dio media vuelta y Draco regresó sobre sus pasos.

**xxxXxXxxx**

_  
_Es un songfic, pero no me gusta meter la canción dentro de la historia –al menos no literalmente—sino que inserte la idea de las líneas, aquí les dejo la letra con la traducción para que lo noten, espero les haya gustado, que a mi me encantó escribirlo!!! Esa canción me gustaba desde siempre y la re-encontre, recomendad para los desamores, aunq' yo por ahora estoy perfecto!! XD

_**"The Lover After Me"- Savage Garden**  
_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on

_Aquí voy otra vez, me prometí a mi mismo no pensar en ti hoy_

_Ya son siete meses y contando_

_Tú continuaste_

_Yo aún me siento exactamente igual_

_Es solo que adonde sea que voy los edificios saben tu nombre_

_Como fotografías de amor_

_Recordatorios de acero y granito_

_La ciudad te llama y no puedo continuar_

Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me

_Siempre desde que te fuiste_

_Las luces se apagan igual_

_La única diferencia es_

_Que llamas otro nombre_

_A tu amor_

_A tu amante ahora_

_A tu amor_

_El amante después de mí_

Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late

_Estoy completamente solo en el universo?_

_No hay amor en estas calles_

_He dado el mío a un mundo que de todos modos no lo quería_

_Así que esta es mi nueva libertad_

_Es curioso_

_No recuerdo haber estado atado_

_Pero nada parece ya tener sentido_

_Sin ti siempre estoy veinte minutos tarde_

Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me

_Siempre desde que te fuiste_

_Las luces se apagan igual_

_La única diferencia es_

_Que llamas otro nombre_

_A tu amor_

_A tu amante ahora_

_A tu amor_

_El amante después de mí_

_  
_And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you

_Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente_

_Las noches son frías y solitarias_

_No debería aferrarme_

_Pero sigo aferrándome a ti_

Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on

_Aquí voy otra vez_

_Me prometí a mi mismo que no pensaría en ti hoy_

_Pero estoy de pie frente a tu puerta_

_Llamando tu nombre porque no puedo continuar_

Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me

_Siempre desde que te fuiste_

_Las luces se apagan igual_

_La única diferencia es_

_Que llamas otro nombre_

_A tu amor_

_A tu amante ahora_

_A tu amor_

_El amante después de mí_


End file.
